


What do we have here?

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithiin is feeling all awkward when it comes to the Seeker and Cassandra does not really know what to make out of it. But they have one thing in common and suddenly things don’t seem so awkward anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do we have here?

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing for lumenizampel and her utterly adorable Inquisitor Mithiin Lavellan.
> 
> I really hope I caught her in an acceptable way and also I really, really hope that I caught our dear Seeker in a way it fits - and I hope I did the topic justice since I am not familiar with writing f/f romantic stuff.
> 
> They are beyond adorable together and I kept it as sweet and innocent as you’ll find it below because I felt it’s a long road to go for both of them… and I have no idea if they will ever go it anyway. But I feel strong for those two and I hope you can feel this, too.

„ _Thank you, C…_ Seeker _, It’s always a pleas… errm helpful experience to sparr with you…” Mithiin just rolled her eyes over herself and felt the desire to stuff her own boot into her mouth…_   _Before Cassandra could say anything, the blonde elf had ran off and spent the next twenty minutes arguing with herself about rambling, not thinking before speaking and feelings in general and regarding a certain seeker in particular._

Cassandra Penthagast raised a well shaped eyebrow and shook her head, not entirely understanding what made the Inquisitor run off; completely out of the blue right after an hour of good sparring. Seemingly confused over something that the seeker might have missed. For a long moment the dark haired warrior stood there and looked after Mithiin even when she had already disappeared from her sight. The Inquisitor was an efficient fighter and an almost emphatic leader. Cassandra admired that. Sometimes Mithiin seemed a bit awkward when dealing with things… people…  situations… Just like a few moments ago, but when ever it came to important matters, she did the right thing. 

And she loved books. Poetry. _Like she did, too._ Cassandra hesitated and frowned… strange kinds of musings she was into today… Why in Andrastes name It  would be relevant,  whether the Inquisitor liked poetry? She shook her head again, this time mainly over herself and heeded towards her quarters to change and maybe find time to read one or two chapters of Varrics latest work of fiction before her next duty began.

 

 _Mithiin was aware of_ her _presence. Every time_ she _was around._   _Of course Mithiin did not stare. More the quick check beneath half closed lashes. A hidden glance to the side, a random scan seemingly unspecific over the whole area. Sometimes she would not even have to use her eyes to know where Cassandra was. She simply_ felt _it… and this whole thing unnerved her. How could she be so stupid to crush on this woman?_

 _It was_ ridiculous _!_

 _The mighty, serious, dedicated Cassandra Penthagast! A Seeker. The right hand of the late Divine and devoted believer to the Maker and the holy Andraste._   _And her? A Dalish mage. Sure, she was also the Inquisitor and even worshipped as_ ‚Herald of Andraste’ _by some, but more than anything she was a_ Dalish mage _… She could not figure out how this two opposites could ever fit together._

 

One day Cassandra caught herself staring after the Inquisitor when she left a room. She had _stared_ … at the Inquisitors _backside_! The Seeker did not understand what was just happening here… Every person in this world… but the _Inquisitor? H_ ow could she _dare_? Cassandra was confused. She went and hit on a training dummy for about two hours to stop thinking.

 

_Sometimes Cassandra sat in the yards, reading._ _Mithiin could have watched this simply for hours if she wouldn’t have felt so creepy about it._ _The calm, the tension, the silent cheering, the joy, the blushes, the suppressed giggles… The tall and strong, the almost invincible warrior suddenly became a young girl. A princess. Longing for chivalry, romance and love. It was adorable and Mithiin would have loved to stroll over and just handed her a rose. Just to make Cassandra blush and hear a giggle from her._

_But this won’t happen. Mithiin knew that. If ever she would dare to try it, she would literally step over her own feet and spoil the moment. Or worse, babble things she would regret later and make a fool of her self. Or, the most likely thing to happen: Cassandra would make a disgusted noise and ran off, leaving her standing alone and embarrassed. In the best case. In the worst case she would start a brawl with her or hit her with things… maybe… Mithiin was not sure about_ this _in particular, but one could never know with Cassandra. So she better stayed off for her own good…_ her good _… ‚Ridiculous!’ Mithiin thought and sighed._

 

Nevertheless, they worked together well. In the fields, while fighting demons, darkspawn and Venatori, they teamed up and were a force of nature like they never had practiced anything else but fighting together. They never needed many words, and Cassandra appreciated that. She wasn’t good with words. As long as she was expected to speak them or write them down. 

At the keep, Cassandra finally got used to the fact, that Mithiin dropped by from time to time, helping her doing paperwork. Not by lecturing her. Just by being there, talking about the subject, asking questions and here and there putting a suggestion down in her cute awkward way that the seeker soon had to realize she admired for a reason she did not understand. 

One day the Inquisitor asked her to lend her ‚swords and shields’ and Cassandra suddenly had all her guards back up.

„Whywould _you_ want read that, Inquisitor?” she blurted at Mithiin; so deeply blushed, she could feel it burning in her cheeks and her ears and running down her cleavage at the same time.

 

_Mithiin smiled her awkward little smile. „Maybe because of the same reasons you like to read it? Chivalry, adventure, heroes, strong women, love, passion?” she did not know where she took the courage in this moment to grab the hand of the seeker for a second. Then she blushed, too and was already half her way out of Cassandras place in an embarrassed hurry, when the dark haired warrior called her back:_

„ _Inquisitor. Your book!”_

_They couldn’t look into each others eyes when Mithiin took it from her hands._

 

A few days later a book shaped parcel was to be found on Cassandras desk when she came in late from her duties. It held her book with a little note in the Inquisitors twirly handwriting.

‚Cassandra, I got me my own copy, so you can have yours back. Thank you. Mithiin.’

The seeker sat down and took her quill. It took her several attempts and a lot of parchment went to waste this night but finally she folded a note and made sure the Inquisitor would have it by tomorrow.

 

‚ _Inquisitor. I am not good with words. So I will just put down an invitation. Since we already read the same book, why not doing it together. When ever you spot me in the yards reading, drop by if you will. Sincerely. Cassandra Penthagast.’ Mithiin had read the letter… well, the note, about two hundred times without fully understanding what this meant. Her heart was pounding but the head was still asking questions and making her feel insecure. What was she supposed to do?_

 

Several days later there was not only one enthusiastic reader to be seen in the yards of Skyhold but they had doubled. The tall dark haired warrior with the always serious face and the blonde Dalish with her cute little smile that seemed to be her natural expression. First they sat on uncomfortable stools next to each other and read in silence for a while until they parted again to attend their several duties.

Cassandra had been hesitant first when Mithiin suggested in a shy stutter if they should find a little more comfortable place where they would not suffer from back pain after sitting crouched on stools for so long. Reluctant, a bit afraid what people would say – or even worse – _think_ , if they saw them like this, but not able to deny either, that the Inquisitor had hit a point. So Cass finally agreed to find a place close to the keeps’ massive walls where they created themselves a little reading den under the sky where they could meet up and sit while sharing their favorite thing: Literature of any kind.

 

_They finally started to feel comfortable around each other. Reading was no longer a silent thing for them. They started to read to each other aloud. Stuff they liked, they found funny, sad, remarkable, sometimes even cheeky. They read cheeky stuff to each other and both were blushing when they did and they started giggling about it._

_Later, they began to talk about what they just read. Why they liked it. And what they would love to ad. Or how they would put it different to improve._

_Finally, Mithiin realized that Cassandra had not called her ‚Inquisitor’ in days. She was ‚Mithiin’ now. And ‚friend’. And even one time a ‚sweety’ had slipped from Cass’ lips._

_And the realization of that made the blonde elf ridiculous happy. And she felt easier now. With everything._

„ _Cass?” the question escaped from her before she could overthink it and she let it slip._

„ _Mhmhm?” The seeker was caught by a poem Mithiin had just introduced to her. Not telling that it was her own writing._

„ _What do we have here?” little, low voice. Soft and insecure. Cassandra looked up, looking into two vivid blue eyes._

_Cassandra blushed. But did not drop her gaze. „I don’t know, Mithiin. I don’t wanna think too much of it. I just want it to be. Because I like it. I can’t provide you with more of an answer. Forgive me, but none of us can see the future.”_

_Mithiin swallowed, then smiled a slight smile and nodded slowly. This time she dared to hold Cassandras hand longer than just a moment and replied: „No need to ask forgiveness. It’s already more I have ever dreamed of.”_

„ _Good.”_

„ _Good.”_

_And both kept on reading. Heads close together looking into the same book._


End file.
